mobstevebymisterbackwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mob Steve by Misterbaward
The Story of Mob Steve by Misterbackward Chapter 1: The Creation of Mob Steve and the Battle of Minob Bio: He is a Steve that killed all Steves. He also killed Herobrine, Annihilation(Entity Zero) and Origin Steve . Skin(You can download this): First Appeared: No exact date Found On: All Minecraft Editions Powers: Turning a player into a mob Replacing A Chunk Above The sea with hostile mobs Controls mobs and changes their code. Last Found at: Overworld: X:50 000 000 Y:30 000 000 Z:0 Nether: On Y Scale -60 000 000 House form: All 1 layer of bedrock, marking the edge of the void with 1 layer of redstone torches on top. Story: Mob Steve Origin Steve created Mob Steve. One day, when Mob Steve grew up as an adult, he is trying to steal all powers of the creations of Origin Steve. He killed all steves. But there is one thing he couldn't stop thinking: How do he prevent Origin Steve from recreating the steves he killed? Finally, he got the answer. Kill Entity Zero. The Next Day, he killed Entity Zero. He also killed Herobrine just for fun to Mob Steve. Notch was very angry that he evilly chuckled. And this was their conversation: Notch: You're gonna pay this. Mob Steve: Oh really? And how do you stop me now? Notch: (Eyes turned red, slowly looking at him) You will know soon. *quits* The next day, Mob Steve successfully killed Origin Steve. This Is their conversation: Mob Steve: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I've got the ultimate power! what are you gonna do, Origin Steve? Origin Steve:(Now in a ghost form) You will soon regret this. Continue to live your happy days. I wished I'd never created you, YOU MONSTER!!! Mob Steve after their fight Mob Steve is badly injured after the fight, and had his head tilted upside-down. Several weeks later, he is fully recovered, but still got his head upside-down, but he can still see like a normal person. ' Preparations for the battle of Minob' Origin Steve told Notch what happened. So Notch called all players that bought Minecraft and said: The first half will go to Herobrine and take advise what to do. The second half will go to Origin Steve and ask the same thing. Herobrine's advice was: Fight like a hacker especially a hack with super speed boost. Mob Steve isn't yet fast enough to capture all of you. Origin Steve's advice was: Borrow a Secret Reserved Powers(StRPs) Copy from me. Notch added this to me so that I can still have my powers. ' The Battle of Minob' The next day, Mob Steve was exploring The End, But he was trapped. The Obsidian in the air you are standing on in The End is a remnant of the Battle of Minob. Minecraft and Mob Steve fought for 10 years, and Minecraft won. ' Aftermath' Mob Steve is punished to only have 3 powers, that cannot be replaced nor added another one. Notch said an apology to Origin Steve saying: Notch: I am deeply sorry for abandoning you. Origin Steve: It's okay, since you brought me and your brother back to life. Notch: Dear Players, Origin Steve is now public to be shown, online! But Time Steve accidentally turned the time back to where the battle of Minob started. Category:Minecraft Fiction